Research on the problem of premarital pregnancy in blacks has been limited. As well, the majority of research which has attempted to evaluate parent-teen communication as a potential solution has been methodologically and conceptually problematic. A previous study by the Principal Investigator suggested, with a small sample of middle class white parents and their teens, that parents may impact on the sexual behavior of their teens through communication. This area of research clearly needs to be further pursued in order that effective educational programs for parents may be developed. The present study will investigate the dynamics of parent-teen communication in a sample of 1,000 low income, black teens and their mothers. Both mothers and their teens will be interviewed in a single interview. Communication variables that are predictive of teen sexual behavior and inconsistent use of birth control will be identified. As well, parent reservations about talking to their teens and effective parental communication strategies will be investigated. The communication process will be assessed from both the perspective of the parent and the teen in order to evaluate correspondence between parental values and beliefs about premarital sexual intercourse and birth control and their teens' values and beliefs.